Letters
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Confessions on paper from one to another, as various characters write to their beloveds with confessions from deep within their hearts. It is a love that cannot be spoken yet only written. First, Kaname to Yuuki. No own VK
1. Kaname to Yuuki

Dear Yuuki,

Perhaps it's strange that a pure-blood such as myself... cannot speak to you in person. Is it so strange that this is the only way I can tell you my feelings? That this is the only way I can confess my love for you? I've loved you for so long, my dear Yuuki. Even after the things that have happened, it does not change. I beg of you to never leave my side, but... You seem to be getting further and further away by each passing sunset.

Am I foolish to love you? Are my feelings foolish, my dear girl? I don't know anymore, without you... blood has no taste. I desire you, my temptress. I want to change you, to run away and forver have you by my side, my love. My dearest, every breath that I cannot take in your scent scalds me. Is it that foolish to truly care for you? To love you like no other? Am I that much of a fool that I cannot bare to loose you?

I sit here and write, my tears stain this paper. I cannot stop crying as I think of you with that Level E. I am jealous, yes, I am jealous of Zero. Him having you is my worst fear, and by the looks of things he has already claimed you as his own. I know what the two of you have done, and even if it is taboo I forgive you Yuuki! Why won't you come to me?

...I've spent nights crying myself to sleep, my dreams, you haunt them. Your image captures and enthralls me, I cannot help but have you in image. How is it that my love for you breaks me down so much, Yuuki? Are you just that perfect, to cause this? I... I guess so. My dear... I can never send this to you but to write it is as if I speak it to you.

I dream of pressing my lips to yours, of kissing your neck, of drinking your blood. I want you in every single way I can, I want you dearly. Is it strange? My carings, my lusts? Or perhaps I am that much of a fool to feel these things, young and naive I presume. But, this letter must end, and another to follow. It helps to bleed these words upon a page, to confess, even if you cannot see these things.

Forever Loving You, Kaname

Charan-Amaya: Yep, I keep startin' new fanfics left and right without completin' those I need to. Oh well, it's a fault and we all know it. But this one will just be a collection of letters from characters to their beloved. Most of them will be from Kaname to Yuuki, and other character pairings that can be requested as well. I do assure you there will be some off-the-wall pairings as well!


	2. Zero to Yuuki

Dear Yuuki,

…What am I to you, Yuuki? I've known you for years, the two of us have been friends since the day I came to you. Yet so much has happened, I am a vampire now. A disgusting reject of a vampire that you so desperately wish to save. Why? Why am I so important to you, Yuuki? I'm just a level E and yet you try so hard to save me from my inevitable fate! You and everyone around you end up trying to save me, even that Kaname…

I hate that you have feelings for me, I wish you didn't! I… I just wish to be human again, but that can't happen.  I'm a monster Yuuki, don't you see that? Just a blood-lusting beast in human's skin. It's a horrible fate but I can't deny it anymore, and I never want to hurt you again. Though, your blood, I hear it pulse through your veins and it drives me insane, when I smell it; I want to taste it. I go mad with the blood-lust for your sweet life.  What a disgusting and repulsive thing I've become. How can you stand me around you, tainting those pure white wings upon your back?

Why, angel, do you let me drag you down to Hell below? Are you really as pure as everyone thinks, or are you the devil underneath that beautiful shell? I can't stop… I can't. I want you and only you Yuuki! Forever and then some! Why can't I be like Kaname to you? What is wrong with me that I can't take his place and have you with me forever?! I hate him! Damnit, it makes me hate myself because we're alike!

…I need you Yuuki… I… I love you.

-Zero

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: Well, here's the next chapter/letter in this series. I really like this one, even if it's short. But it's like Zero to cut off before finishing something so it makes me happy to just make it like him, brash, frightened, and full of anger! Well, I do appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far and I thank you all for that. It's really wonderful to get so many so quickly! So yeah, here's the second letter you wanted! Read and Review! 


	3. Aidou to Kaname

Dear Kaname,

How could you abandon us, Kaname? You're our leader, you are the one that brought us here! I can't understand why you would abandon everyone for that one girl! Who cares about Yuuki when you have a job to keep us all together! No one else can do what you do and you know it! This is selfish and childish of you! Why is it always about her? Why do you put up with that reject Kiryuu when you have us to take care of that little maggot! I hate it! I hate that you love her more than us, Kaname! I love you, Kaname! Why can't you see that we adore you so much, more than she ever could! What is it that makes us more special?

I hate you... I hate you so much, Kaname. You've abandoned us to our own means while you run off on a fantasy with that girl. She's a vampire hunter's daughter and she's nothing more than a pain! So what if he blood is delicious, I don't care! I want you back and with us once again! You're our gang leader, and without our leader we are not a gang anymore, just a bunch of rebles wishing to be banded together again. Why have you forsaken us?

What did we do wrong, Kaname? What made us fall from grace in your eyes? What did I do...? Whatever I did, I'm sorry, just please come back! We need you now more than ever, with the chaos that is all around we cannot survive. All of this, abandoning your own kind for one single human girl; are you mad? Sometimes, she has put you under her spell and changed you after all this time. You're not the same man we know; you're an entirely different Kuran. I wish... I wish one day you would come back to us and once again be the pure-blood that we have always known.

As the time has passed on at this school, you've faded further and further away. It is a slow process; each day you drift further away Kaname. Even now, I can barely see you standing there, just about to disappear over the horizon to never be seen again. Why can't I follow? Why are you sailing away, not even leaving another boat to follow you? Yet, when we finally finish building ours, you'll be in some distant land. You'll be gone away from us, forever, won't you? Is that what you want, to abandon us? To leave us like this, do you hate us that much? Do you want to ocean between us?

I... I don't know what you're thinking, I can barely even muster enough thought to predict what goes on in that head of yours. I think you're being an idiot; you've left everything for Yuuki. You know the laws as well as we do, and with everything you've done so far I've been accepting as have the others. This time you've gone too far, you really have. And with this final straw I don't know what to do. Do I wait here in hope for one day you to come back? Or am I going to chase you around the world?

Heh, it's funny. I don't even have to think on them. I know what I'm going to do--and I hate myself a little for it. I'll do what I've always done... I'll run, to stay by your side. To be your right hand... I... I'm forver bound, don't you agree? I'll chase after you to the ends of the earth no matter how much I'll regreat it later. In the end, that's all that matters Kaname. All... All that matters is following you. It's a little funny, even though how mean you are, and I'm still loyal beyond belief.

But... But I'm jealous of Yuuki! She holds your love more than anyone could ever dare to hope. Why can't you love me, or... or Kain! Or even Ichijou like that? We... We care so much for you and know you so well; but we're not in your heart like that. Can you understand my feelings? Can you really understand the pain you cause us? I don't know what goes on in your head but I hope you know how much we care and love you, Kaname.

I love you, gang leader. No matter how insane you become.

Love, Aidou.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: **Okay, a little strange, a little expressive. But I like it, I like this side of Aidou that I think is there. The one that desperately loves and wishes to chase after Kaname forever but hates that Kaname adores Yuuki so much. I think Aidou's always been jealous of Yuuki, I think all of them are. He adores her so much, can you blame them? Well--otherwise, who knows? I think they're just all loving to follow their leader and are lost without him so they'll go to the ends of the earth to follow him-- To heaven and hell if they have to.

Which, they might... Eeek.... Welp. READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Ichiru to Zero

Dear Zero,

Even if we are siblings, blood realitives... I hate you. Mother and father always loved you better; no matter what happened. I hate you with every single fiber of my entire being. You are the one that's caused my suffering; you are the reason I hate myself. I want you dead, I want to kill you. With ever single fiber of my being, level E. You will one day die, and I'll make sure I'm the one that does it to you, weakling. Now you see; I'm finally stronger, how ironic it is, isn't it?

You will die.

Ichiru

P.S- Yuuki will go first.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: LOL**


End file.
